


Winter Blossom

by Scoodaloo



Series: Believe My Voice [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: "falling" in love, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Ichinose and Hayato really the same person? Ittoki seems to think so, but what would happen if they were in fact, two different people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Blossom

Ittoki sat in his bed, gently strumming his guitar. He was tired and ready for the day to be over, but he just couldn't sleep. He had turned the lights off and laid down for at least a half hour before giving up and playing. 

Ittoki looked around at the dark room and sighed. 

"I should try to sleep again..." he put his guitar next to the bed and pulled the covers over himself, laying on his side.

As he closed his eyes, he heard the door open. 

Ichinose was finally back.

Ittoki never knew where he was, just that he would leave for his work right after STARISH's work and wouldn't come back until the wee hours of the morning. He just assumed he was out doing concerts or CD signings or something. After all, Hayato had a very strange scheduled.

Ittoki was too mentally exhausted to interact, so he pretended to sleep staying completely still.

Ichinose looked over the room, and saw the redhead under the covers. 

" Ittoki... are you asleep?"

No response. 

Ichinose sighed and walked over to Ittoki's bed, sitting in the edge near his feet. 

"Ittoki. I can do this any more... it's tearing me apart..."

'What? Is Ichinose okay?'

"The endless stress is destroying my health, and the late nights make it impossible to keep up at work... being two places at once is... to hard to deal with..."

'2 places at once? What does he mean?'

Ichinose took a deep breath and paused. He had to tell someone. Even if they couldn't hear. 

"Its to hard... between Hayato and me... I can't do it for much longer..."

Ittoki's eyes widened and his heart pounded.

Ichinose wasnt Hayato as well? But weren't they the same person? 

Ittoki's thoughts ran rampant. 

'Maybe I heard him wrong... Maybe he said, "it's hard being Hayato and me"... yeah. It just commitment issues... right?'

"Ittoki. I know you're asleep, and I know you won't hear this but I have to tell someone or I feel like I'll bust... I'm not Hayato. There. I said it. I'm not Hayato."

"Ittoki... Ittoki get up. 3, 2, 1..." 

Ittoki sat upright in his bed, panting hard. 

"But wasn't it just.... weren't you..."

Ichinose sighed. "It was probably just a dream... now come on. You're going to be late if you don't hurry..." He said, kissing Ittoki's forehead.

Ittoki called down and begun his morning routine. But he couldn't shake the thought. Maybe it was just a dream? He sighed and began rising from his bed.

'What a strange dream...' Ittoki thought to himself, 'What if he actually is just Tokiya and not actually Hayato as well?' He stopped for a moment contemplating the idea.

No. 

It couldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue... Its short, just to kind of give you an introduction to what the whole... ness... will be about :)


End file.
